


Cursed/因咒得福 by Astolat

by Iuris



Series: Astolat's Witcher Translations [1]
Category: The Witcher 3, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drunk Witchers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iuris/pseuds/Iuris
Summary: 杰洛特简直可以肯定这是他人生里最他妈糟糕的一个月中的最他妈糟糕的一天，而那最他妈糟糕的一刻还没有到来。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659969) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



杰洛特痛苦而沉重地在前厅的长椅上一屁股坐下，不得不抓住他那像根木头般毫无用处的持剑臂的手腕，将死气沉沉的手指塞进自己的腰带里。他简直可以肯定这是他人生里最他妈糟糕的一个月中的最他妈糟糕的一天，而那最他妈糟糕的一刻还没有到来。不过也快了——谁能猜得到呢。当他请求觐见恩希尔的时候，内侍总管大人上下打量了他一番，仿佛他就像 _本来_ 就完全不值得皇帝花时间的那些人——的鞋底的泥巴那样。见面的机会原本就够渺茫。但是假如 _万一_ 他可以——

他闭上眼睛，头靠在石墙上。多想无益。而且每次只要他稍加思考，恐慌的情绪就会令他心脏发颤。反正他已经来到这里了。恩希尔要么会帮他一把，要么不会。杰洛特不问是不会知道的。如果他够幸运，也许恩希尔恰好有什么自杀性质的任务而没人绝望到愿意去接呢。

他原本准备好至少要等上几个小时的，结果内侍总管不到十分钟就回来了。“陛下准备接见你，”他冷冷地说，杰洛特的心里燃起一丝希望的火苗：糟，也许恩希尔 _果真_ 有这么个任务在手。

“利维亚的杰洛特，陛下，”内侍总管说，打开门让他进去，然后鞠了一躬离开了。

恩希尔放下笔，打量了一下杰洛特：不是在看鞋底泥巴的表情，更像是在琢磨这是不是一场值得他去打的仗的表情。相较之下，杰洛特不确定他更不喜欢那个内侍总管的态度了。什么都瞒不过恩希尔的眼睛。“那么，猎魔人，”恩希尔说，“你的胳膊怎么了？”

“被诅咒了，”杰洛特沉痛地说。“菲丽帕-艾尔哈特。”

“原来如此，”恩希尔说。“这便是你来拜访的原因。”他偏了偏头，再次斟酌了一会杰洛特。“既然我几乎想象不出还有谁能比我更让你不愿欠下人情，我猜那些迫使你来此的条件，应该是苛刻而耻辱的。所以究竟是什么？”

这其实帮了他蛮大一个忙。杰洛特还没能成功地构思出任何让他主动开口解释的方式。他仍旧无法直视恩希尔的脸，但至少他还能 _说得_ 出来：“胳膊会一直废着除非——被你操了之后。”

这话说完他倒是能看一眼对方了，他想看看恩希尔目前正是哪种 _我想你一定是在开玩笑_ 的表情。他真心寄希望于看到那表情里也同时蕴含着 _但是我现在真的需要一个猎魔人去暗杀某人_ 的意思——然而这几种表情都没有出现。恩希尔看上去只是满脸不以为然的冷淡。

“我希望，猎魔人，你接下来的首要任务会是惩罚艾尔哈特？”他说。

“ _天哪_ ，当然了，”杰洛特说，然后小心翼翼地，不敢让自己相信地问，“呃——那是指——”

恩希尔从桌子后面站了起来，解掉腰带。在千分之一秒的迟滞后，杰洛特匆忙用左手笨拙地解开纽扣，把裤子推下去。恩希尔已经走到他身后了，正在解开他罩袍的下半截。

杰洛特把衬衫下摆卷起，趴在桌上，避开墨水池，做好准备。恩希尔抓住他的腰，插了进去，再剧烈地抽插了三次，在他的深处停下了。“这样够了吗？”他问。

“还没，”杰洛特说，有点喘。该死的，他确实 _感觉上_ 是被操了。但那胳膊还是软塌塌地毫无知觉。

“很好，”恩希尔说，然后继续有条不紊地平稳而用力地操着他。杰洛特紧抓着桌子喘息，汗水从皮肤上沁出，心里涌上一种晕眩而疯狂快乐的希望：他的手指开始感到微弱的刺痛。恩希尔加快了呼吸，然后泄出轻喘，乱了节奏。他再一次插到底，停在那里，当他射出来的时候，杰洛特的肩头传来一阵针刺般的发麻，然后那剧烈的波动往下蔓延经过了整个手臂。

“哦， _操_ ，”杰洛特挤出一句，他不得不使劲抓住自己的阴茎——用 _右手_ ，他 _重获知觉_ 的右手——以阻止自己射到桌子上。他拼命地喘着气。

恩希尔的呼吸依旧粗重，过了一会儿，他滑了出来。杰洛特伸手—— _用双手，是双手，_ 他的大脑在尖叫，像只小猎犬那样兴奋地转着圈——提起他的裤子。当他重新系好腰带，恩希尔已经回到书桌前，一切归位，罩袍齐整，看上去他根本没有解开过它。他将一条揉皱的方巾扔进桌边的废纸篓里，重重坐下。他的面色基本正常，连汗都没出多少，看上去同往常没什么不一样：只是脸上的线条变得柔和了些，身体放松了些而已。他示意了一下杰洛特的手臂。“恢复正常了？”他听起来几乎气息都已经是平稳的。

“ _是的_ ，”杰洛特说，他试着抓握了几次，活动了一下肩部，简直不敢相信他的手臂终于又 _能用了_ 。他看了一眼恩希尔，然后生硬地说，“谢谢。”他是真心的。这恐怖的一个月里，他甚至因此都没胆量想象过最终见面可能会是多么的痛苦，脑中一片空白有如墙壁，然而恩希尔轻而易举地抹杀了他的一切忧虑，只用了稍显尴尬的十分钟而已。

“我并不介意被当做解决这种问题的工具，”恩希尔冷淡地说。“然而我还有些其他的事情要说：当你抓到艾尔哈特，我有个条件。如果你当场杀死了她，那就算了。但如果她向你请求原谅，那么无论她说了什么，你都要用反魔法金属将她锁住，把她带到我面前来。就这些。梅瑞里德！”他喊道。

内侍总管进了房间，恩希尔说，“给这猎魔人找个房间过夜，让他舒服些。”然后他拾起了笔，回到工作中了。

“先生需要沐浴吗？”内侍总管冷冷地问，将杰洛特领进一个房间。

“好的，”杰洛特说。“那太好了。”关上门之后，当他们把浴盆送来之前，他躲到了屏风后面自慰—— _用上了持剑手！耶！_ ——快速平稳而有条不紊地。

 

#

 

上个月他花了一整个月的时间计划如何有创意地杀死菲丽帕。把持剑手塞在腰带里，将自己艰难地拖过整个满目疮痍的北方领域来到洛格文的旅程的确给了他很多思考的时间。为了不至于饿死他卖掉了剑柄上的宝石。一个镇子上的居民用扔石头的方式把他驱赶了出去——他的下巴上还有一条伤口留作纪念。有十几次他险些被半路强盗杀害，还有一次当他睡在树下时一小撮 _水鬼_ 差点干掉了他。那简直棒极了：利维亚的杰洛特，死于三只水鬼之爪，这的确是他打算告别世界的方式。

在飞奔向她的高塔的路上他最终总结出了几种缓慢杀死对方的办法。他接连做了好几个一觉醒来胳膊又不能动了的噩梦，然后浑身冷汗的惊醒，无法再次入睡，除非他——好吧，他最近入睡难又能怪谁呢。

自然而然地，因为菲丽帕永远不会让他的人生容易，当他从她塔楼的窗口跳进去扔了一个反魔法金属炸弹之后，她扑倒在地，抱住他的膝盖大喊，“杰洛特，等等！等等！我很抱歉！”然后继续发毒誓表示她之前只是发脾气而已，并不真的希望他失去他的持剑臂，她本来准备第二天就让他恢复正常的，她之前一直在寻找他并试图解开诅咒。

杰洛特磨了磨牙。他不 _喜欢_ 就这么一刀杀死那些赤手空拳正向他拼命求情的人，尽管这个曾经 _成功地夺走了他的持剑臂_ 。然后他突然想起他并不需要杀她。“你真的不打算和我决斗吗？”

“当然不，杰洛特，”她说，垂下眼睛，他还是捕捉到了她眼中一闪而过的得意。“我真的非常非常抱歉，请给我个将功补过的机会吧。”

“好吧，”他说，于是拿出了反魔法金属的锁链，在她还没有反应过来的时候就扣住了她的双手。她尖叫起来想袭击他，然后接下来的一个星期里，当他带着她回到洛格文的路上也在不断踢打——她两次试图引诱他，还成功地通过尖叫救命，三次让不同的陌生人想要袭击他——直到他把她拖上皇宫台阶才突然停下说，“等等，你要带我去哪？”

“你 _觉得_ 呢？”他说，然后对一脸不悦神色的总管说，“皇帝让我把她带来的。”

菲丽帕不再尖叫了，接下来的十分钟里她便忙于整理衣裙重编头发，在墙上的一块装饰镜中端详自己，她对杰洛特横加指责，因为他不愿解下她的镣铐让她用魔法修整妆容。“你肯定明白他需要我的服务，”她冷冷地说。“在这种情况下，也许你得好好考虑一下是否继续让我怀恨在心是个好主意了。”

“ _你_ 怀恨在心——”他狠狠地盯着她，简直哑口无言，就在这时总管回来了，将他们带进恩希尔的书房。

菲丽帕立刻深深鞠了一躬。“陛下希望见我？”

恩希尔甩下了笔注视着她。“并不，”他说。“只是为了保险而已。猎魔人存在的意义是为了保护人类，而不是屠杀他们，杰洛特是个典型的猎魔人。我怀疑如果你向他求情的话他可能会陷入两难。然而不幸的是，你的计划波及到了 _我_ 。”

菲丽帕的微笑渐渐消失了，当他说完后，她的脸色变得惨白。“陛下，我恳求您的宽恕。我永远也不会想到将您置于麻烦之地。我是由于一时愤怒——实在愚蠢，我知道——”

“别说了，”恩希尔说。“守卫！”两个皇家卫兵进了门，立刻敬了个礼。“把这女人带出去处死她。她是个术士，在她咽气之前不要解开锁链。”

他们又敬了个礼，把边尖叫边求饶的她拖出门去，“你不能这么做！陛下！我发誓我愿意做任何事——杰洛特， _拜托，任何事_ ——”直到房门在她身后被嘭的一声关上，尽管这样杰洛特还是能听见她在走廊尽头的喊声。这既令他感到很糟糕，然而同时又感到残忍的，极度的开心。

当微弱的声音最后消失时，他深吸了一口气，望向书桌。恩希尔正在琢磨他，歪着脑袋。他伸手从桌角的一小堆纸中抽出一张，折了折，递了过来。

杰洛特接过。“这是什么？”

“合约，”恩希尔说。“我的调查员去年一年都在泰莫利亚。他们中的一人发现维吉玛郊区的几个村落有些蹊跷：附近的年轻姑娘接二连三地死于某种消耗性疾病。看上去像是吸血鬼的作品，一个非常狡猾的吸血鬼：我的当地官兵对此束手无策。你可以去看一下吗？报酬和以前一样。”

杰洛特使劲咽了一下。“好的，”他顿了一会说，把合约放回口袋。恩希尔点了点头，重新回到了工作中。

杰洛特在门前停下脚步，注视那木头上雕刻的花纹。他能听见身后恩希尔的笔在纸上平稳地划过的声音。

他原本确定得很，他原本 _确定_ 恩希尔会断然拒绝。他来此处的原因只是他必须一试而已。菲丽帕的诅咒是经过深思熟虑的，她的目的不仅仅是杀了他，不仅仅是夺走了他的手臂，她迫使他卑躬屈膝地来到恩希尔-恩瑞斯面前哀求他的强奸，完全明白就算他做到这些也会被恩希尔拒绝，然后——好吧，摆在一个无法战斗的猎魔人面前的会是什么呢？成为乞丐，最终被饿死吗？也许他还能来得及滚回凯尔-莫罕，靠逮兔子和种植蔬菜为生，在深山里独自一人，直到他终于死去，一无所用。

然而，恩希尔甚至没有等他说出 _求_ 这个字眼。他真的就这么拯救了他的手臂，他的生命，而不求回报吗——而且他还处理了菲丽帕，大概意味着救了他两条命。没问他要任何东西，然后现在又给了他个最基本的合约把杰洛特送回猎魔道路，充足的资金，和一个旗鼓相当的怪物做对手。

“陛下——”杰洛特猛地开口，那支笔在他身后停下了。

杰洛特并不知道该说什么，他在内心挣扎了一会儿后，恩希尔开了口，“杰洛特，如果有人带给你一把断成两截的名剑，并告诉你只要一点费用就能修复它，虽然当下没有使用的价值，但换做你会把它扔进垃圾堆吗？我厌恶毫无意义的浪费。不需多说了。回你的道路去。假如我需要一名猎魔人，我会找到你的。就算没有这件事，我也会这么做。”

杰洛特觉得喉咙哽住了，他又使劲吞咽了一下。“好的，陛下。”他好不容易挤出这句，在进一步做出他妈的会令他自己感到羞耻的什么事情之前逃了出去。

 

#

 

这事儿本可就此结束——本该就此结束的——然而四个月后，初春之时，杰洛特回到北方，他不自觉地驱使萝卜朝着深山而去，朝向凯尔-莫罕。维瑟米尔已去世五年了。

他带上了几瓶黑麦威士忌，和足够几天的食物；他觉着只会有他一个人，可以独自思考。然而当山路转过最后一个弯，他却听见有人说话——准确的说，有人大声嚷嚷——然后发现兰伯特坐在他们埋下维瑟米尔骨灰的那个绿色坟头边，一瓶酒已经见底，正在愤怒地向维瑟米尔抱怨他当年是个怎样的混蛋。艾斯凯尔第二天早晨也骑马出现了，鞍袋里塞着四瓶白海鸥。他看见他们的时候一点也不惊讶，只是简单地说，“终于觉着老头子是真的不在了，你们懂的？”

那天夜里是维瑟米尔的祭日。他们为了纪念他又点燃了个新的火祭堆，然后一起喝醉了，再然后悲催地下起雨夹雪浇灭了火堆，于是他们回到城堡里面彻底喝得烂醉如泥。大概在后半夜的时候，杰洛特开始模模糊糊地觉得也许他们已经喝得够多了，然后试图用打昆特牌来避免喝更多，但是已经太迟了：他连分数都算不清，更别说使用什么战术了。

“再说了，这是什么狗屎？”兰伯特说，挥舞着一张北方领域的卡牌。“这他妈的不该才是——是个 _五点_ 而已。我说——对吧。至… _至少，九点_ 。”

杰洛特醉眼朦胧地眨了眨眼，试图聚焦在图片上。“薇丝？她十字弓……技术不错，但是，九点？我不确定。”

“操你！”兰伯特说。“我猜如果是罗——罗—— _罗契_ 什么的你就不这么说了，你个死基佬。 _他_ 会穿开到肚脐的深V装吗？他 _不会_ 。 _九点_ ，我的朋友， _九点_ 。”他抓起一支他们用来计分的短铅笔——第一次还没抓着——在卡上乱涂一气。

“我们要——我们要改掉 _所有_ 这些操蛋的卡，”他骄傲地给他们展示他刚刚涂改过的卡牌，杰洛特那时候觉得他好像还是蛮有道理的，然后他们把所有的卡牌都摊开在桌上，开始根据每人的性感程度修改起分数来。

“不过，领主卡的话，”艾斯凯尔深深地皱着眉，下巴支在双手上，逐个打量起它们之后阴郁的开口，“我是说，松鼠党感觉还不错。但是其他的……”

“没错，老兄，”兰伯特摇着头说，“完蛋了。彻…底完蛋了。看——看这个混球。”他抓起一张弗泰斯特。“操了他 _亲妹_ 。然后又操了别人老婆。不愿结婚，不肯生娃。我就不信这狗娘养的床上功夫不会是 _臭狗屎_ 。”他们一齐哀痛地点了点头。“北方领域卡组， _命数已尽_ 。”

“恩希尔倒——倒是技术不错，”杰洛特过了一会主动说，尝试着安慰到。

“操他妈的，”兰伯特说。“操你妈的你怎么会知道？”

“呃，大概？”杰洛特说，迟钝地意识到了危机四伏，但那只是让事情变得更糟了，因为兰伯特突然坐直了身体，虽然醉的摇摇晃晃但依旧像条嗅到了血气的猎犬。

“不，不， _不！_ ”他说，直指杰洛特。“那可不是 _大大大概_ 。那是个—— _操蛋的确凿的声明！_ 操你妈的你把恩希尔-恩瑞斯给睡了？”

“没有！”杰洛特说。

“ _妈的你睡了！_ ”兰伯特说。

“没！”杰洛特绝望地说。但甚至连艾斯凯尔都张大着嘴呆看着他。

“而且他 _技术很好？_ ”兰伯特说。“他有跟你温柔做爱一整晚吗？”

“ _操_ 你，兰伯特，”杰洛特呻吟道，一头栽在自己的胳膊上。

兰伯特已经发疯一般地把手伸到桌子另一边去抓杰洛特的酒杯和酒瓶，他把杯子满上推向他的时候顺便把一整沓昆特牌从桌上扫了下去。“来吧，白狼，绯闻时间——已到！如果你啥都不愿说，我就去跟所有认识的人讲你和尼弗迦德皇帝上了床。”

“我 _恨_ 你，兰伯特，”杰洛特闷闷地说。

兰伯特越过桌子抓住杰洛特的肩膀。“他带你打开了通往新世界的欲望大门吗？”他用一种非常严肃的语气说。“他是否让你在高潮的时候看见了壮丽黑日？他是否征服了你那洁白无暇的北方领域——”

杰洛特也越过桌子抓住兰伯特的喉咙，于是那桌子在接下来的十分钟内未能幸存，外加两瓶酒和大部分昆特牌。

幸运的是他们还有更多瓶酒，又干掉半瓶以后，杰洛特打了个酒嗝突然说，“菲——菲丽帕-艾尔哈特诅咒了我，”他一手抓着块生肉敷在肿胀的眼睑上，另一只手往嘴里猛灌酒。“她——废了——我的持剑臂，除……除非恩希尔-恩瑞斯——操我才行。”

“他妈的， _什么？_ ”兰伯特说，艾斯凯尔也满脸恐惧地看着他。

杰洛特上下点着头，举起手臂，让它噗的一声砸下，就像之前如一袋土豆那样。“连——连个 _杯子_ 都举不起来。就像——就像肩膀上接了一袋 _屎_ 。”他又回忆起了那些，控制不住地发了下抖。

“ _该死_ ，”艾斯凯尔说，胳膊环过杰洛特的肩膀。兰伯特跳了起来，开始在他们面前疯狂地气冲冲地来回踱步；他紧握着拳头，杰洛特差点掉下泪来，他感激地抽了下鼻子：他们 _理解他的苦_ ，他们 _明白_ 。

“哇哦，那真他妈的 _不可饶恕_ ，”兰伯特说，依然愤怒无比。“那婊子挂了吗？告诉我她挂了！”

“是的，”杰洛特说，点点头抹了一把脸。他深呼吸了一口。艾斯凯尔安抚地捏了捏他的肩膀。

“妈的，死得好！”兰伯特说，“ _天杀的_ ，那他让你做什么了？”

“没，”杰洛特说，摆着手。“他对我——挺好的。就——立刻做了。跟他说了以后，立马，就在书桌上。”

“呜啊啊啊啊，”兰伯特说，退后几步又在他边上坐下了，忘记了愤怒。“在他的 _书桌_ 上？就那样让你趴在上面然后——”

“是的，”杰洛特说。他们一同沉默了，盯着远方，开始深思。

“他真的那么棒吗？”艾斯凯尔过了一会儿问。

“他把我 _胳膊_ 操回来了，”杰洛特说。“就用了 _五分钟_ 。”艾斯凯尔和兰伯特两人同步地，表示理解地点了点头。过了一会儿，杰洛特又嘟囔道，“我——有时会想着它自慰，”他又打了个嗝。

“哇喔喔喔，”兰伯特说。又过了一会儿说，“他大么？”

“对 _我_ 来说感觉够大了，”杰洛特坚决地说。艾斯凯尔大声嗤笑了起来，然后他从椅子上摔下去吐在地板上，于是那气味又引发了更多的呕吐，直到他们都痛苦万分，不得不把脸贴在空壁炉边的冰冷石砖上喘着气。

“再多说点，”兰伯特闭着眼睛说。“我真的就要难受死了，在甜蜜的解脱到来之前分散下我的注意力吧。”

“你要我说什么呢？”杰洛特喃喃道。他还没有吐到能让他清醒的地步，所以他现在感觉既酒醉 _又_ 恶心。“他——在他的书桌上操了我。就这些。”

“妈的那太无聊了，”兰伯特说。“那才不代表他能得高分。”

“是的他能！”杰洛特愤愤不平地说。

“操你，你——双重标准！”兰伯特说。

“ _你才_ 双插——屁准，”杰洛特说。

他们开始使劲互推对方的脸，过了一会儿艾斯凯尔嘟囔道，“别他妈再 _动了_ ，”然后踢了杰洛特脚踝一下让他闭嘴，“兰伯特，那是 _他的屁股_ 。如果他说恩希尔能拿高分，恩希尔就能拿高分！”

“ _谢谢_ ，艾斯凯尔，”杰洛特说，仔细而有尊严地说出每一个字来。

“随便了，”兰伯特闷闷不乐地说，“我还是赌芬达贝尔最高。”

“好吧， _那是_ ，”杰洛特说。“我又没说他是什么该死的——长生不老的漂亮精灵女王之类。”

“嗨，”兰伯特突然说，换了个话题，“嗨，我给他想了个好的领主卡能力。从废卡中任操一张单位牌重新上场！”

“哦，没错，”艾斯凯尔说。

“不坏嘛，”杰洛特也同意道。他闭了一会眼睛，再睁开的时候已是第二天早晨，他发现兰伯特在他的胸口上放了张恩希尔的卡牌—— _北方入侵者_ 那张——原来的技能被划掉了，在恩希尔摊开的手上画了两个圆圈，用粗箭头标着 _利维亚的杰洛特的蛋蛋！！_ 。杰洛特恐惧且痛苦地呻吟了一声，这恐惧与痛苦同他的宿醉毫无关系，于是他又闭上了眼睛。他 _再一次_ 地，被狠狠日了。

 

#

 

“兰伯特，如果你敢跟 _任何人_ 说的话，”杰洛特说，他在厨房找到了他。兰伯特正闭着眼睛几乎全身重量靠在炉子上，搅拌着整整一锅白蜂蜜，那味道闻起来至少半小时后才能喝。

“好，好，”兰伯特说。“我是他妈的什么人，一喝得烂醉就跑去跟周围人大嘴巴的那种蠢货吗？”

“闭上你的臭嘴，”杰洛特凄惨地说。说得都是事实所以他感到更受伤了。

“嗨，往好的方面想想，”兰伯特说。“我是说，当然了，你是为了拿回持剑臂而被尼弗迦德皇帝上了。但至少你非常 _非常_ 享受嘛。”

“你想挨揍吗。”杰洛特说。

“哦，不，伟大的白狼威胁了吾，我害怕得浑身发抖。操你，兄弟，要来试试不，”兰伯特说。“不过，说真的。恩希尔日趴下了整个大陆好么，再加个猎魔人算啥啊。”

“我这辈子大概就交待在这事上了，对不，”杰洛特说。

“只要我还活着，一秒钟都不会让你忘记的，”兰伯特说。“事实上，我决定这次跟你一起走。这个季节的猎魔之路冰冷又孤独，而不是每个人都能有同白色火焰热情缠绵的美好记忆来温暖我们的——”

杰洛特甘拜下风。他逃出了厨房，直接就进了马厩——艾斯凯尔在庭院阳光地里的石砖上大睡特睡，他只能下次再说再见了——把马鞍扔到萝卜背上就骑了出去。他已经下到半山腰，兰伯特却从山顶的护墙上探出头来，将手放在嘴边作喇叭状高声大喊，“ _嗨！嗨！他上阵前可有把他的剑擦擦干净？别忘了维瑟米尔老爹教我们的哦！_ ”

“总有一天我会掐死那狗娘养的，”杰洛特默默地说，然后加快了骑行速度。

当然，那已经太迟了。他很清楚，就算他一直骑到了深夜，直到萝卜停下脚步不愿再走，直到他也快睁不开眼睛，连把她安顿好然后铺上他自己的睡袋都有点困难的时候。他钻进了睡袋，坚定地闭上眼睛试图立刻入睡，但他的脑海里却全是恩希尔的阴茎持续而彻底地在他的身体深处的撞击，墨汁与羊皮纸清新的气味，还有那美妙的，刺痒的热流重新激活手臂的触感。结果他 _再一次_ 忍不住想着这场性爱自慰了，尽管距离上一次他这么做只有五天，而他早已在心里给自己定下了 _最多_ 只能一周做一次的规矩。

那规矩之后就随风而逝了。把这件事说出口，让他之前勉强达到的自我催眠被砸得粉碎。现在他自慰时 _只能_ 想着这个了。某天夜里当他闭上眼睛的时候甚至还想象了恩希尔一边冷静地把他操开，一边 _正_ 用手握着他的双球，也许还轻轻地揉捏的情景。

三个星期后，兰伯特在科德温追上了他——杰洛特现在远远地绕着瑞达尼亚而行——他端着一杯啤酒在杰洛特桌边坐下，凑近了他的耳畔轻柔地说，“如果你想的话，我可以操你，然后让你假装是他。”

“妈的你个 _混蛋_ ，”杰洛特说，但他还是去要了个房间，然后两人上了楼，把桌子搬到房间正中，杰洛特真的让兰伯特操了他的屁股，就像自从两人十一岁的时候杰洛特第一次在练习中把他打趴下之后兰伯特一直以来就超级想做的那样。至少 _某人_ 是开心了，杰洛特闭上眼紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，在根本没有碰自己的阴茎的情况下就射了出来。

“唉，你真是无药可救了，”兰伯特之后说，带着真诚的同情，和微妙的诧异，甚至还给他买了一杯酒。

杰洛特抹了一把脸，喃喃自语道，“总归会过去的。”

“只能祝你好运了，”兰伯特说。

 

#

 

不幸中的万幸则是，在杰洛特已经彻底放弃自我之后，他发现其实被皇帝操竟然是个流行玩意儿，在高级妓院甚至还有 _专业人士_ 。在阿德卡莱有个特别棒的家伙，他的声音听上去差不多，那话儿也基本大小相似，那个妓院甚至还有个带书架和书桌的房间。于是杰洛特在那张桌子上一连被他操了三周，直到把钱全花光的地步。他不得不去接了个合约，去护卫一个去往范格堡的篷车，就为了抵抗 _回头_ 的诱惑。

这次疯狂的放纵至少助他找回了一点理智，让他能继续猎魔之路了。在范格堡他碰到了一个罗契的手下正在寻找猎魔人：马里博尔城外有巨型食尸鬼肆虐，让他们陷入一番苦战。第二天杰洛特就翻山去了泰莫利亚，找到了那些疲惫不堪的士兵，他们正勉强挣扎着阻止巨型食尸鬼入侵城市的道路，他在那些怪物中劈开一条血路，直到发现了是什么把它们引过来的：树林里一个可怕的巨大乱葬岗，尸体只被薄土覆盖着，半数都被挖了出来。那里还有最近失踪的一小队十五个尼弗迦德士兵，和将近三十个精灵——平民装束，不是松鼠党。罗契第二天早晨也赶到了，他请求杰洛特帮他找找线索。

“那不是我的人干的，”他沉重地说道，“但假如尼弗迦德人这么认为，在找不到嫌犯的情况下——或者如果恩希尔决定他必须惩罚 _什么人_ 的话——大概我们的自治也就完了。”

杰洛特吐了一口气。“如果你到最后发现 _的确_ 是你的人怎么办？”他直截了当地说，罗契僵住了。“这里有不少尸体。无论是谁做的，一定不只是一两人而已，甚至不可能是个土匪团伙。很可能是什么反抗军先把尼弗迦德兵干掉了，然后决定精灵目击者也不能留，因为不相信他们不会告密。”

罗契沉默了一会儿，然后说，“就算是的话，我也要先确定消息，然后在给恩希尔汇报这个问题的时候也得给他个确切的解决办法。我的手下知道我们为自治签下的协议。报复尼弗迦德士兵是不可饶恕的行为。”

“说得在理，”杰洛特说。

届时那些尸体的情况已经很糟，他从中找不到太多线索，但他觉得所有尸体 _没_ 被嚼过的部分都毫无伤口这点有些奇怪。另外，食尸鬼还留下大块大块的肝脏，通常那可是他们的美味佳肴。或许是毒杀？但是他却发现一片盔甲背后还有些刺伤，所以这些也可能都是巧合。

气味早已消失殆尽，但他还是骑马去了这片森林附近的城镇村庄，寻找空置和被烧毁的木屋，那些死去的精灵可能住过的地方。他绕了一整圈都没有发现什么，所以他又回头更仔细地来了一遍，这次将注意力放在行人衣着上。当走到三分之二路程的时候，他在一个繁荣的大村子里看见两个人类妇女和一个男人穿着下摆缀有精灵刺绣的衣物。

他等到夜晚降临，又在村子里细细查看了一番。村头有一片大概八个建造坚固的房子，百叶窗下刻着精灵语的符文。但里面没有精灵，只有熟睡的人类。而且不是每个卧室都有人住。第二天早晨他躲了起来，观察村里的动静和互相串门的人：房屋都互相连着。精灵造的房子边有一眼井，井口不大，看上去几个月前才打通，被细心照料着，顶端木刻的雨棚刚涂上了漆。然而却没人在井里打水，甚至那些就住在隔壁的人也不去用它。

那天晚上，他在村庄周围的田野里发散式的搜寻了一圈，循着味道，终于找到了问题所在。在靠近他们住处和田地的这边，这些人更加用心的掩盖了踪迹：之前他们用来埋尸体的坑挖得很深，把尸体又搬到远处之后，村民还用碱液浇了那里的土然后才把坑填上。杰洛特骑马回了马里博尔去向罗契汇报情况。他深夜才到，而薇丝——还穿着开到肚脐的衬衫——在门外等着他。她接过他手里的缰绳，交给一个马夫，查问道，“你知道是谁干的了吗？是我们的人吗？”

“是，又不完全是，那是——”

“别跟 _我_ 说，找 _罗契_ 去，”她说，然后把他拽上楼梯，推进罗契办公室，丝毫不顾礼节，或者就接下来的情况而言，警告，所以当恩希尔从书桌后抬头看了一眼杰洛特的时候，他顿时有一种就像上次他调查时走错了屋子，结果被一个安静地躲在门后的小个子女人狠狠地用铸铁炒锅砸中了脸的感觉。

罗契表情沉重地站在那里；他急迫地转向杰洛特。杰洛特不得不把目光从恩希尔身上扯回来。神袛保佑，他还穿着装备，而且胸部的装甲一直遮到大腿，但是他自己真的是个该死的 _白痴_ ，他把事情搞得更糟了。当恩希尔问出“怎样？”的瞬间他就立马硬了起来。

“不是反抗军，”杰洛特回答，试图让自己听起来不像是冲着一个用手揉捏过他的阴囊的人在说话。“森林另一边十五英里以外的一个小镇上有个不大的精灵聚居区。人类在他们的井水里下了毒，夺走了他们的房屋。我在附近的田里发现他们曾被埋葬的土坑。大概不久之后，尼弗迦德巡逻队也来到了那个镇子。其中一个士兵死于刺伤——我想他可能对什么事情产生了怀疑，或找到了些证据。所以他们突袭了他。然后毒死了剩余的成员。那时他们已经开始害怕了，所以他们把尸体从第一个坑里又挖了出来，将所有尸体运到森林的另一侧，抛尸远处。”

罗契的肩膀放松了一点。恩希尔点了点头，对罗契说，“你的报告内容属实，并且处理及时。我相信你能就此做出正确的应对方案的。”

“是的，陛下，”罗契说，鞠了一躬。“我会让他们明白事情的严重性。”

“好，”恩希尔说。“你也做的不错，猎魔人。请给他双倍的奖赏。”他对罗契说，他点头同意。“现在就把酬劳给他。我明早要去布鲁日，你也一起，”他对杰洛特说。“有件事需要跟你详细解释。我明天会在马车里告诉你。”

杰洛特茫然地回到楼上他们为他准备的卧室，躺了下来，甚至都没有自慰。他将与恩希尔在一辆马车中共度一整天。这简直像是有人专门想出来折磨他的新方法。

 

#

 

折磨才刚刚开始。第二天在马车里的时候——巨大奢华的，坐垫全是天鹅绒的马车里；恩希尔可以就这么把他推倒在座位上然后——杰洛特艰难地把目光从垫子上移开，试图专注于恩希尔所说的一系列针对他的暗杀的失败尝试。“暗杀本身不算严重，也很容易就被阻止了，并没有什么特殊的地方，但是我不喜欢它们发生的频繁程度，”恩希尔说。“你可以去调查一番——并保证未来的刺杀尝试不会比他们已经做到的更成功，”他冷冰冰地加道。

“好的，”杰洛特沉痛地说。做恩希尔的保镖。这简直棒透了。

他试图调查得尽量迅速，但问题是那些始作俑者非常聪明。他们也明显有很大势力，因为暗杀计划涉及到了北方的好几个不同城市，从瑞达尼亚一直到辛特拉，每一个都用的是不同刺客和手段。他很肯定有人在背后操作；他感觉这些攻击方式太过系统，仿佛他们真正的目的其实是在试探恩希尔的防御手段和他贴身护卫的能力。但问题是他找不到可以探出背后黑手的任何联系。

唯一可做的就是等他们再次行动。杰洛特花了三周时间寸步不离地跟着恩希尔，整天站在他的书房，把守他的卧室。某天晚上恩希尔甚至还带了个 _伴_ ，晚餐后跟他一同回来的一个美丽的贵族女人，杰洛特则站在露台上听着当恩希尔和她做爱的时候她发出的呻吟喘息。恩希尔并未像他上次操杰洛特那般有效率，他命令她脱下衣服躺在床上，然后他花时间对她做了些什么，直到杰洛特可以 _闻到_ 她湿透的气味，然后他平稳而有条不紊地操了她，直到她因为快感而轻声叫出，在他之前达到了高潮。

他的技术 _的确_ 很好，杰洛特默默地在心里对不知道在哪里的兰伯特说，带着一种介于争辩和绝望的冷静之间的情绪，他的阴茎正硬着贴在大腿上快意地搏动。操，他必须得找个办法 _脱身_ 。

然而他突然想到了什么，那些袭击在他的脑海里联系了起来，袭击者们还 _未能_ 尝试的防御只剩下恩希尔床上的魔法护罩；如果袭击的人数够多，他们的刺客和武器是可以到达他卧室门前的，但如果有人未加允许就闯进的话，一个坚不可摧的罩子会加护在床上，只能 _从里面_ 开启——

他转身冲进卧室喊道，“恩希尔， _按住她_ ，”正在此时，一个传送门打开，二十个刺客跳了出来，手里都握着发蓝光的匕首。

他们都非常，非常善战。杰洛特几乎来不及看一眼正把那准备触碰护罩的女人压在床上的恩希尔，她手指上的一枚戒指闪着光芒。刺客们奔他而来，刀光闪烁，人影幢幢。其中一个划伤了杰洛特的手臂，顿时爆发出一阵刺痛。另一个的匕首向他掷来，瞄准的不是喉咙就是肩膀，他为了避开要害而被刺中了肩膀。匕首铮的扎中他的瞬间，电击一般噼啪作响的痛楚传遍他的全身。他怒吼一声将刀子拔出，扔了回去直接插进那人的肚子里：刺客尖叫一声倒地，在地上扭了几秒钟就再也不动了。杰洛特猛地转身，杀死了朝他冲来的三人中的其中一个，但稍远的另一个用十字弩射出的箭擦伤了他小腿内侧，箭头覆盖着某种毒药。

终于，谢天谢地，帝国守卫冲了进来包围了剩下的刺客。杰洛特退出战场，把接下来的任务交给了他们，他痛苦地抓住肩膀坐在墙边的一个大箱子上，大口呼吸，垂下了头。偏头痛野蛮地击打着他的太阳穴，大概是毒药的作用。他感到头晕目眩。

不知过了多久，一只手抓住了他的脸，用力把他的头抬起。杰洛特昏昏沉沉地向上盯着恩希尔。恩希尔皱着眉头。“你伤得多重？”他质问道。“你中毒了吗？”

“是的，”杰洛特呛出。恩希尔的指尖轻触着他太阳穴上跳动的血管。感觉冰凉而舒适。“只需要——用点白屈花瓣和——”又一阵剧痛袭来，他在恩希尔的手掌中抽搐了一下。恩希尔已经大声喊来了他的术士医师，态度不容置疑。

杰洛特第二天早晨在恩希尔的床上醒转，他坐起扭了扭脖子：妈的，他饿坏了。杰洛特起身想找衣服穿的时候，正坐在床脚打瞌睡的医师却猛然惊醒，一把抓住他开始语无伦次地解释什么杰洛特刚刚从死亡线上挣扎回来，必须休息之类的事情——

“不用，你看，我很好，我只是想去一下厨房，”杰洛特试图说，但那人已经开始吓得快哭出来了，他只好放弃，“好吧，那给我弄点吃的好吗？”然后回到了床上，但十分钟之后摆在他面前的却是一碗病号粥。他叹了口气。

他尝试着向那个发狂的医师解释猎魔人新陈代谢的问题，而那人依然坚信如果杰洛特在下楼的过程中刺伤脚趾那就是在要他的命。两人正僵持不下，恩希尔进门来了。杰洛特那时刚好耐心耗尽，他一丝不挂地从床上爬起来，对那家伙大吼，“现在我面临的唯一的危险就是死于 _饥饿_ ，所以快闭嘴告诉我 _裤子_ 在哪。”

“我们不久就会将它还给你，”恩希尔说，杰洛特急迫地一把抓过床上的一个枕头，在恩希尔来得及好好看看他的声音会对杰洛特的那话儿产生多么立竿见影的效果之前挡住了自己。恩希尔完全无视了他全裸的情况，径直走到杰洛特跟前，端起他的下巴，凝视着他的脸。“你看起来恢复得不错，是吗？”

“是，”杰洛特艰难地说。

“那好，艾瑟因大人，你可以退下了。”医师看起来大松了一口气，迅速地鞠了一躬就逃也似的离开了。

“你是不是跟那人说，如果我死了还是怎样的话，你会砍了他的头？”杰洛特说，试图让自己听起来不当回事。

“是的。”恩希尔说。

“哦，”杰洛特说。他吞了一下口水。“你知道他们的身份了吗？”绝望中，他又试着问道。

“还没，但我们很快就会找到他们的，”恩希尔说。“爱勒拉女士——假冒的那个——被活捉了，不论如何，这次暗杀势力太强而且装备精良，他们不可能完全掩盖自己的资金来源。我的探子们已经在追查匕首和毒药的来源。他们告诉我，”他继续说，“其中任一就足以杀死一个普通人。你留下的那四个在倒下前还杀了我一打的卫兵。”

“该死，”杰洛特皱了皱脸。

“那并不是 _责备_ 你的意思。然而我不能让你继续饿肚子。来吧，”恩希尔叫进了佣人，他们手脚麻利地给杰洛特套上了一件晨衣——满是恩希尔的美妙的气味令他痛不欲生——然后将杰洛特引至桌前，喂了他一顿非常丰盛的早餐。然后恩希尔又命他们离开，在他面前坐下说，“你曾认为自己欠我的人情。现在你的人情债可以一笔勾销，话虽这么说，可我并没有想让你离开的打算。”

糟了。杰洛特感到脑后传来一阵惊慌。“我只是运气好了一点而已。”他脱口而出。

“完全不，”恩希尔说。“别搞错了我想要你的原因。你强壮的右臂帮了我大忙，但我也有许多护卫。但是，没有一人，能在刺客破门而入前对我发出警告。”

“我并非想让你成为我那群无聊的贴身护卫中的一员，在毫无紧迫危机的时刻为着安全起见的名义在我的门口无所事事，”恩希尔继续说。“如果你想去狩猎魔物，我有几百份怪物相关的报告；你可以从中选择最有挑战的，以我的名义去猎杀它们，由我的军队和财政为你做后盾。如果你想去保护民众，我可以给你实权，让你在盗贼肆虐之处掌管我的卫队。”

杰洛特僵在那里，盯着他看，被困在既想让他继续说下去，又绝望地想让他 _停止_ 的情绪里；或许他应该就此扑倒在桌上，亦或跳窗逃走。恩希尔扬起一边眉毛。“我想我说的够多了。一个在我之前就能发觉危机的人对我而言是无价之宝。说出你的价码，待在我身边，则没有什么是你不能做的。”

这简直——可怕极了。他 _可以_ 答应他；他甚至 _想要_ 答应——他可以这样交出自己，后半生则可再不必被任何渴望困扰，除了唯一那件他 _无法_ 获得的东西。但更倒霉的是他意识到那其实根本 _不是_ 在书桌上被操；甚至不是在他以为只会被轻蔑对待之时得到对方的慷慨相助。而是恩希尔-恩瑞斯冰冷而明亮的眼神凝视他时看见的——那些 _无价_ 的东西，在无望的沮丧中，杰洛特终于意识到这一切可能是永远不会过去的。

“我 _不能_ ，”他说，无法隐藏自己的感情，无法直视恩希尔的脸；他感觉糟糕透顶。拒绝这个邀请本身就够不可思议，更不用说这是那个把他从活地狱里拯救出来的人的邀请。他几乎希望恩希尔可以暴揍他一顿，然后命令他滚出他的视野再也不要靠近他。

但恩希尔未发一言，当杰洛特再无法该死地忍受下去而瞥了他一眼的时候，他看上去一点也没生气，只是微微皱着眉而已。恩希尔终于开口，“我说过你已不再欠我人情，而我也问过你一次为何前来找我。如果我没有让你后悔那时说了实话，也许你现在也可以回答我这个问题：为什么？”

杰洛特颤抖地吸了一口气。真该死。他并不想说这些：他想告诉恩希尔事实的欲望就和 _上次_ 一样低。但他无法拒绝。这种情况下，他哪怕不欠世界上任何人，他都还亏欠恩希尔一个答案。他别过视线，语调刺耳地说，“因为我想要的是 _你_ 。”

他闭上嘴，咬紧牙关，随后恩希尔开了口，听起来有点不耐烦，“杰洛特，当我对一个人说他是无价之宝，然后告诉他可以向我要求他想要的任何东西的时候，我可并不打算有所保留。因此，你想被冠后宫之名吗？虽说这会相当棘手，但也不是绝无可能。”

“ _什么？_ ”杰洛特的声音扭曲。

恩希尔耸了耸肩，“不觉得你会想要这个称号，但它可以明确你的身份。那你想让我现在带你上床吗？”

那个问题则不该有第二个答案。“想？”杰洛特几乎脑内一片空白地说，然后他跟着恩希尔上了床，恩希尔命他趴下，随后持续而坚决地操了他一场，而杰洛特在神魂颠倒的，美妙的服从感中枕着自己交叠的双臂，让每一次抽插都带出他的喘息，双眼失焦地盯着对面的墙壁，试图说服自己不是在做梦。这简直同他的幻想别无二致，感觉几乎不像是 _真的_ 。他高潮了两次。之后恩希尔从他体内滑出，呼吸只有一点急促，任务全部达成。

但恩希尔并没有公事公办的急于从床上离开。他躺在了杰洛特的身边，若有所思地喃喃自语道，“说起来，我发现这个主意几乎难以抗拒——”然后他将两只手指的指尖再次滑入他的身体，小幅度地动作一番，又抽了出来，用拇指在指间缓缓揉捏，杰洛特使劲咽了一下，哦， _操_ ，恩希尔在感受他自己的——

“是的，”恩希尔喘了一口气，手指重新进入到深处。“我想知道究竟把你占有到了什么程度。自己在我手上动。”

杰洛特发出一声仿佛嗓子被掐住的声音，在恩希尔的手上扭动着身体，恩希尔俯下身来，饥渴地 _吻着_ 他的脖颈后面，然后又抽出了手指，声音满是情欲，“转身。”杰洛特翻了个身，恩希尔爬进他的臂弯，热烈地吻着他，带着 _同样_ 的渴求，杰洛特抱住他激烈地回吻。到最后，他得到的是远超过任何他曾幻想过的东西。

 

#

 

杰洛特又撞见兰伯特的时候是在多尔-布雷坦纳，之前他有大概四个月的时间计划他们再次见面的情景。这年夏天异常炎热，导致精灵王国发了一场蟹蜘蛛大灾。它们四处游荡，把有毒的蛛网结得到处都是。弗朗西斯卡-芬达贝尔满国张贴告示，并向恩希尔紧急求助；她已经为此失去了二十个骑士，精灵可死不起那么多人。

不幸的事发生了，杰洛特的计划当场失效。“哈，哈，瞧瞧蜘蛛拖进来了谁，”他们为了能背对背继续作战而分别从两侧逼近那个大型蜘蛛巢穴，一边照着蜘蛛的四肢和脑袋一通乱砍的时候，兰伯特冲他喊道。“见到你可真高兴，兄弟，猎魔之路如何了？”

杰洛特俯身躲开巨蛛有力的口器，从下面将这只大蜘蛛一直剖到了肚脐。“什么鬼，兰伯特？你是在向我示好吗？”他不敢置信地问。

“你在做梦吧，”兰伯特说，但他 _确实是_ 。那个混蛋居然还在 _可怜_ 他。

“该死的，兰伯特，”杰洛特说。他原本想了个完美无缺的计划，可以让兰伯特永远，永远，永远也不会发现真相——好吧，至少在一段时间内不会——

“干嘛！”兰伯特用 _伊格尼_ 烧了照杰洛特身侧扑来的一只蜘蛛，又展臂借着抓力跳上另一只更大的背上。“想问这家伙一个普通友好的问题——”

杰洛特咬紧牙关。“ _去_ 死吧，我在睡他。”

“你 _他妈的_ 不可能吧！”兰伯特大叫一声，停止战斗瞪着他——然后被一块毒蛛丝迎面击中，杰洛特不得不向前一跃，从下面把那玩意儿的脑袋砍了下来，导致剧毒的内脏撒了 _他_ 一身。

“嘿，我一直想知道，你向他宣誓效忠的时候是单膝还是双膝跪地？”后来当他们并肩坐在巢穴外面的一块大石头上，让阳光将盔甲上的毒液晒干的时候兰伯特问道。“现在都管那叫这个对吧，效忠？”

“我恨死你了，”杰洛特从他该死的股囊护甲上抹下一整块蜘蛛内脏。那鬼东西 _到处都是_ 。他使劲甩了甩手。

“既然你现在是个有主的猎魔人了，你干嘛来接这个合约啊？也想试试芬达贝尔的技术比较一下吗？我倒不介意评估下 _她_ 的点数。”

杰洛特翻了个白眼。“她是他的封臣，脑残。他派我来帮忙的。”

“喔哟，口味真重。他总是搞这种事情吗？嗨，想想看，你玩儿的好的话，也许可以让恩希尔-恩瑞斯和范格堡的叶奈法 _同时_ 使唤你呢。”

杰洛特垂下了头。他妈的一开始他干嘛要提这茬呢？然后他又突然意识到了什么，抬起了头，嗨，如果兰伯特 _已经知道_ ——“跟我来吧，”他站了起来说。

“就在这里扎营有什么问题吗？”兰伯特说，“他们都死透了，而且大概也杀了方圆好几里的其他生物吧。”

“我把行李落在路边了。”

“啥，你倒是搭了帐篷还是啥的？”兰伯特说。“有点奢侈啊。”

“你也可以这么说，”杰洛特平静地回答。在兰伯特接下来至少五分钟的嘲讽中继续保持了友善的态度，直到他们爬上山顶，看见一顶军帐的时候，兰伯特突然闭了嘴。他们眼前有一个冒着热气的浴盆静等使用，还有佣人们在篝火上的锅子里搅拌着食物。

“需要我替您拿装备吗，阁下？”杰洛特的侍从走了上来。

“谢谢，亚力克，”杰洛特洋洋得意地说，递过他的双剑，解开脏兮兮的护甲从头上脱掉。他可以感觉到兰伯特在他身边，正散发着出奇的愤怒和嫉妒之情。

“所以他在这顶帐篷里上了你几次？”当晚，在他将自己那发霉破旧的铺盖铺在亚力克好心地在杰洛特舒适的大床边给他准备的厚羊毛床垫上的时候，兰伯特苦逼地问。

“四次，”杰洛特回答。故意让自己听起来就像回忆中那样梦幻而餍足。

事实上是，恩希尔看上去似乎觉得保证杰洛特能有求必应是件对他名誉攸关的事，就猎魔人的精力而言那还真的可以相当频繁。“不然的话，显得不太妥当，”在一发结束后杰洛特暗示他这天不 _需要_ 第三次了，但假如恩希尔还 _兴致盎然_ 的话……的时候，恩希尔评论道，呼吸有点紊乱，“通常情况下这是作为帝王应 _享受_ 的服务才对。”

杰洛特可没有争辩的想法。“这顶帐篷还很新，”他继续对兰伯特说，摊开四肢，沐浴在对方深切的郁郁不乐中。

“你个背弃信仰的叛徒，”兰伯特嘟囔着，双手交叠在胸口，怒视帐顶。

杰洛特心情愉悦地叹了口气，双臂枕在脑后，放松下来。“晚安，兰伯特，”他安逸地说，弹指灭了灯。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> The translation of Astolat's wonderful, hilarious Witcher fic, part 4:Cursed  
> Many thanks to luciaexe for beta :)  
> Will continue posting translations of Astolat's Witcher works under this series, once they were completed.


End file.
